wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Play Time
"Wiggly Play Time" is a compilation video of The Wiggles' 2nd TV Series released in 2001. It is the American version of Wiggly TV and it has three episodes (History, Family, and Play; like the DVD version of Wiggly TV but in a different order), with the episodes being grouped together as one long episode. Song List #Get Ready to Wiggle (Young Wiggles) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Uncle Noah's Ark #Havenu Shalom Alechem #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking?) #John Bradlelum #Get Ready to Wiggle #Move Your Arms Like Henry #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Having Fun at the Beach #Quack Quack #The Monkey Dance #Ponies #Starry Night Gallery WigglyPlayTimetitlecard.jpg|Title Card MurrayandJeffinHistory.jpg|Jeff and Murray lying on the ground TheWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Wiggles spotting the family crest on the video DorothyinHistory.jpg|Dorothy talking to her rose History31.jpg|Greg watching the Little Wiggles perform "Get Ready to Wiggle" History33.jpg|Anthony talking about how everyone grows at different rates History34.jpg|Murray talking about how everyone grows at different rates TheLittleWigglesSingingGetReadytoWiggle.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle (Little Wiggles)" History49.jpg|Anthony says he's growing. Growing hungry! GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title TheWigglesCheerleading.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" History53.jpg|Wags, Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew History66.jpg|Jeff and Murray sleeping History72.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles UncleNoah'sArk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" History149.jpg|Greg asking who ate his bananas HavenuShalomAlechem-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title HavenuShalomAlechem.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alachem" History167.jpg|The Pirate Dance History169.jpg|Jeff and Murray sleeping History171.jpg|Jeff and Murray awake History175.jpg|"Many, many, many, many, many." History183.jpg|The Wiggles and their 6-year old T-shirts TheWigglesinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles sitting down in Wigglehouse DorothytheDinosaur,TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking?-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnocking.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesSneezing.jpg|The Wiggles sneezing at Sneezy Street Family33.jpg|Dorothy asks if she can adopt Anthony JohnBradlelum-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title JohnBradlelum.jpg|"John Bradlelum" Family37.jpg|Greg performing a magic trick Family58.jpg|Captain showing Wags his Feathersword from when he was a baby GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" Family60.jpg|Henry and the jellyfishes MurrayandJeffinFamily.jpg|Murray and Jeff watching the clouds TheWigglesandHenryinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in prologue of "Move Your Arms like Henry" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title MoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|"Move Your Arms like Henry" Family84.jpg|Anthony & Wags watching Greg's magic trick We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags The Dog" Family85.jpg|Wags & The Wagettes TheWigglyGroupinFamily.jpg|The group at Captain Feathersword's dockyard FlorainPlay.jpg|Flora Door HavingFunAtTheBeach-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HavingFunAtTheBeach-1999.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" GregandAnthonyinPlay.jpg|Greg showing Anthony the "Disappearing Ball Trick" CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title QuackQuack-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" (live) Play.jpg|Wags and Skally WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags CarlaPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Rabbit pops out of the hat with the Red Starry Guitar MurrayinPlay.jpg|Murray comes up with the tune for "Nya Nya Nya" TheWigglyBigShowExtendedShot.jpg TheMonkeyDance-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title TheMonkeyDance-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (live) Play39.jpg|Anthony Play49.jpg|Murray and Jeff Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff introducing "Ponies" Ponies-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title Ponies.jpg|"Ponies" StarryNight.jpg|"Starry Night" Play57.jpg|The Wiggles and their friends in closing scene WigglyPlayTimeTrailer.jpg DVD Gallery WigglyPlayTimeDisney.jpg|VHS with the "Watch The Wiggles on Playhouse Disney" label imagesCA3J2G31.jpg|US DVD Cover IMG_5126.jpg|US DVD back cover IMG_2582.PNG|Disc WigglyPlayTime-Disc.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release Disc L085391170518.JPG|2007 US DVD Cover 1764664bh.jpg|Back cover 2007-The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Play-Time-Kids-Dvd-_57.jpg|Disc WigglyPlayTime.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover 20160618_111652.jpg|Disc IMG 5125.jpg|Canadian VHS front cover IMG_5124.jpg|Back cover IMG_5123.jpg|spine Scan 3.jpeg|2004 Canadian VHS Tape E79035AF-B513-4995-BD6E-B91C0B48E3C2.png|US VHS Spine 47F0E171-73A5-4EEA-85B9-BC8159FBC6ED.png|Back cover BA5E18EE-15C5-4EAB-B712-B56E1205801C.jpeg|Tape EC8EBB9B-07A7-4075-B400-5BB79E0D9AED.jpeg|Screener VHS back cover DVD Menu Gallery This is the DVD menu of "Wiggly Play Time". Featured Songs #Get Ready to Wiggle (Main menu) #John Bradlelum (Song jukebox menus) #In the Wiggles World (Special Features menu) #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) (Subtitles and Trailers menu) Gallery WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 WigglyPlayTime-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu WigglyPlayTime-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu WigglyPlayTime-TrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers menu USTrailersMenu-WiggleTimeVersion.jpg|Trailer selection for other Wiggles videos (Song used: Get Ready to Wiggle) Canadian Version The Canadian copy of Wiggly Play Time has a different menu from the US counterpart. It has no special features outside of the trailers. The song used for both the main and trailer menus are Get Ready to Wiggle. Similar to Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, all the trailers are listed together, rather than separated by any Hit Entertainment show, and they are the same exact trailers as Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. WigglyPlayTime-CanadianTrailersMenu.jpg|Trailer selection menu Trivia * This was Lyrick Studios' second-to-last VHS ever released, with their final release being Barney: Let's Go To the Zoo before they were closed by Hit Entertainment and took over from then on, despite copies of Bob the Builder: Pets in a Pickle having the Lyrick Studios on the label. *The Song selection menu skips In the Wiggles World, despite that song being used as background music for the special features menu. It also skips Starry Night, though it doesn't play on any menu. Both of these songs are also skipped on the back cover. *The last second of "Family" is cut off. *The Canadian VHS was released by HiT Entertainment in 2004, and it's previews were seen at the end of the tape. See also *Wiggly TV *Lights, Camera, Action! Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:2001 Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:Episode Videos Category:DVDs Category:2001 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 2 Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Wiggles in America Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles